Fais comme tu veux
by Ellana-san
Summary: Scène manquante de "Monde Cruel" saison 8...Soit l'épisode de la demande en mariage de Pete. SamJack bien entendu.


_Par temps de déprime...La chanson est de Calogero. Je trouvais qu'elle s'appliquait parfaitement à cet épisode là. Je sais que quelqu'un a déjà fait un one shoot avec la même chanson mais c'était accès de façon totalement différente donc, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Ah oui, c'est une missing scene de Affinity dont je ne connais pas le titre français^^ Celui où Pete la demande en mariage..._

**Fais comme tu veux…**

Le Général O'Neill quitta la pièce centrale pour la petite terrasse et abandonna du même coup le sourire factice qu'il avait scotché sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête et la soirée de fiançailles de sa subordonnée était un cruel rappel qu'à court terme, ce même cœur allait irrémédiablement être déchiré.

Jack ferait bonne figure, il se l'était promis. Si Carter avait décidé d'épouser ce Pete, c'était qu'elle l'aimait…Et son bonheur était toujours passé avant le sien. Toujours.

C'était Daniel qui l'avait convaincu de venir ici ce soir. Lui, aurait prétexté n'importe quel malaise, maladie ou urgence pour y échapper…D'un autre côté, il n'en avait pas le droit. Samantha Carter était son amie. La meilleure qu'il avait. Il se devait d'être à ses côtés le soir de ses fiançailles officielles. Même si ça lui crevait le cœur de la voir tout sourire au bras de cet abruti qui ne la méritait pas.

S'accoudant à la petite rambarde de bois, il ferma les yeux et avala une gorgée de son verre de scotch. Le seul qu'il s'accorderait tant qu'il serait ici. C'était trop dangereux de se souler en présence de la jeune femme et de son rayonnant fiancé…Lui aussi rayonnerait si Carter avait accepté de devenir sa femme…Son regard se posa sur la rangée de bégonia. Plus tard…Plus tard, il noierait son chagrin dans l'alcool…Avec pour seul témoin la solitude meurtrière qui partageait sa vie.

Oui, cette fois, il allait se souler en beauté. Parce que c'était fini. C'était la fin d'un rêve à peine ébauché…La fin d'une époque…Du moins pour elle, parce que lui…

Elle avait renoncé avant même de lui avoir montré la bague. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. La réponse qu'il avait donnée avait été évasive, mais elle aurait pu la comprendre dans l'autre sens. Il ne serait pas là…Elle n'avait pas compris…Mais c'était sans doute mieux.

Il aurait tout cédé pour elle…mais il ne la méritait pas. Personne ne la méritait…

_C'est comme tu veux  
Si tu penses que tu dois t'en aller  
Que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici  
Qu'on a plus rien à partager  
Qu'on s'est tout dit_

Il serra les dents et ravala la boule idiote qui lui s'était nichée dans sa gorge. Samantha Carter ne finirait pas avec Jack O'Neill…La vie n'était pas un conte de fée où le chevalier en armure épousait la brillante scientifique…Il pouvait s'y faire…Oui, il pouvait…

Ou il pouvait foncer dans cette pièce, casser la figure de ce flic de pacotille, et enlever Carter…Il pouvait l'emmener loin d'ici et ne jamais revenir en arrière…Il pouvait lui faire découvrir le reste de la galaxie…Il pouvait…

« Mon Général… »

Jack ferma les yeux, sachant que cet instant devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Bien évidemment qu'il ne s'interposerait pas entre la femme qu'il aimait et l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Bien évidemment…

Lentement, il se retourna et se força à sourire à son hôte.

« Carter. »

Il se replia en lui-même, priant pour que la détresse ne se lise pas sur son visage. Son regard glissa rapidement sur la courte robe de soirée en satin rouge et s'en éloigna avec un regret plus vif que durant toutes les années où elle lui avait été inaccessible en raison de l'armée. Maintenant, elle lui serait interdite car elle appartiendrait à un autre homme. C'était ironique…Elle appartiendrait à un autre homme mais lui, il lui appartiendrait toujours.

« Vous vous êtes sauvé… » lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

Le sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres à mesure que celui de la jeune femme s'épanouissait. Il ne supporterait pas ça…Elle ne devait plus lui sourire, agir avec lui comme avant, comme quand ils faisaient semblant d'être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Pendant combien d'années avaient-ils eu le comportement d'un couple ? Un couple platonique mais un couple néanmoins. Quand ils sortaient avec Daniel et Teal'c, c'était avec lui qu'elle restait, qu'elle discutait…C'était lui qui la raccompagnait, lui qui connaissait par cœur ses gouts et qui devinait toujours ce qu'elle voulait avant qu'elle ne le sache elle-même.

Il haussa les épaules. « Vous savez que je n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée… »

Sam baissa la tête. « Oui…Je sais… »

Il ne répondit pas et le silence s'étendit entre eux, emplit de non-dits, de regrets et de toutes ces choses dont ils avaient toujours refusé l'existence. Leurs regards finirent par s'accrocher pour ne plus se lâcher. Jack avait toujours aimé ces secondes d'éternités où il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était la dernière fois, se jura-t-il. A l'avenir, il ferait de son mieux pour éviter ses yeux.

« Vous avez eu raison d'accepter, Carter. »

Il se détourna, préférant regarder le jardin. C'était plus sûr. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise la supplique dans son regard. Il pensait réellement que ses fiançailles avec Pete étaient une bonne chose pour elle. Si elle l'aimait…Il pourrait lui donner la vie normale dont elle rêvait…Pas lui. Lui, ne pourrait lui offrir que plus de dangers, de déconvenues et de chagrin. Non, c'était encore le mieux…

_C'est comme tu veux  
Si tu crois que la vie t'attend ailleurs  
Qu'elle sera pour toi là-bas meilleure  
Qu'on a plus rien à se donner  
Qu'il faut changer_

« Vous croyez ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle en entendant la colère dans sa voix. Elle ne devrait pas être en colère. Elle devrait être heureuse.

« Oui. Ca à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche mais il devait les dire. Elle devait les entendre.

« Il l'est, mais… »

Elle s'arrêta, soudain au bord des larmes. Sans doute était-elle consciente, elle aussi, que la scène qu'ils étaient en train de jouer était une sorte d'adieu. Pas dans les faits puisqu'ils continueraient à se voir tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui, ils mettaient en terre leur drôle de relation. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Mais il n'est pas vous… »

Jack dû se faire violence pour ne pas franchir le maigre espace entre leurs corps et prendre ses lèvres. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas saisir sa main et l'entraîner vers sa voiture…Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui avouer tout ce dont son cœur était plein. Au lieu de ça, il haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qui n'aurait leurré personne et spécialement pas elle.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est mieux pour lui. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras cherchant à se protéger, sinon du froid, des mots de son supérieur. Elle mordillait inlassablement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous passez votre temps à vous dénigrer, mais nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes… »

Il leva la main, interrompant son flot de paroles. « Je dis que ça vaut mieux pour lui parce qu'il a la chance de pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec vous. Il a la chance de devenir votre époux. Il a la chance de… »

Il s'arrêta, conscient d'être peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de son amie, libre de honte. Elle n'essayait même pas de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Je suis désolée…Je suis désolée, mon Général…Tellement désolée… »

Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps l'excès de tendresse qu'il sentait monter en lui, il lui ouvrit les bras.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Vous avez avancé et c'est bien…On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement…On ne pouvait pas… »

Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, sanglotant sur son épaule. Il posa son menton sur sa tête, fermant les yeux le temps de savourer son parfum, avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Dieu, qu'il l'aimait…

_Alors fais comme tu veux  
Comme tu le sens  
Fais comme tu penses que c'est le mieux.  
Comme si c'était pas important  
Fais comme tu veux_

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

« J'ai abandonné… » finit-elle par murmurer doucement.

La musique qui venait de l'intérieur et le bruit assourdit des voix formaient un bruit de fond inidentifiable et Jack avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait au monde mis à part cette terrasse et eux deux.

« Je veux vous voir heureuse, Carter. S'il fallait cesser d'attendre pour ça, alors vous avez bien fait. »

Elle leva la tête, et leurs regards s'attachèrent à nouveau. « Ce n'était qu'une aventure sans importance au début…Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber…Je voulais juste…être comme tout le monde… »

Il caressa sa joue, oubliant momentanément que tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était interdit. « Je sais. »

Il ne pouvait empêcher la mélancolie d'envahir sa voix et il ne le voulait pas. Ca aurait été un manque de respect à leur histoire. Parce qu'ils avaient une histoire. Malgré tout, ils avaient une histoire. Inachevée, incomplète et complètement surréaliste…Un peu comme eux.

_C'est comme tu veux  
Si tu crois qu'il faut se séparer  
Et que l'on a plus rien à faire ensemble  
Que le passé c'est le passé  
Qu'il me ressemble_

« Je vais me marier… »

A contre cœur, il enleva le bras qui entourait sa taille et laissa retombait la main qui trainait toujours sur son visage. Elle ne recula pas, cependant, alors il lui sourit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Carter, mais il y une seule chose dont je suis certain. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Les Goa'ulds sont diaboliques ? »

Il secoua la tête, réprimant un petit rire. « Deux choses alors. » Il remit gentiment une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en place. « Il y a dans cet univers un homme qui vous aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ses yeux bleus se noyèrent à nouveau mais elle fit un effort pour ravaler ses larmes. Fermant l'espace entre eux, elle s'approcha jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. « Et il y a dans cet univers une femme qui vous aimera toujours. » Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour attirer son visage contre le sien et il se laissa faire, sachant que ce n'était en rien une promesse.

Le monde explosa dans la douceur mêlée de violence de son baiser. Il la voulait, l'aimait, la désirait…Elle était sienne à un degré que Pete n'atteindrait jamais. Elle l'épousait peut-être, mais Jack avait la certitude d'avoir son amour pour l'éternité.

Lentement, il recula, la laissant tremblante. Il se détacha d'elle à regret et eut la certitude que c'était la chose la plus dure qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Et pourtant, il avait fait pas mal de truc jugés impossibles…

« Au revoir…Capitaine. »

Amusée malgré elle, elle se força à sourire. « Au revoir, mon colonel. »

Hésitante, elle se détourna. Il ne la rappela que quand elle eut la main posée sur la baie vitrée.

« Carter ? »

Elle tourna la tête, le regarda et lui sourit tristement. « Moi aussi, Jack. Moi aussi. »

Il ne passa par-dessus la rambarde que quand elle eut disparu. Ses clefs étaient dans sa poche, il récupérerait sa veste plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait rendez-vous avec une bouteille de whiskey…

_Alors fais comme tu veux_

_Comme tu le sens  
Fais comme tu penses que c'est le mieux.  
Comme tu l'entends  
Fais comme si  
Comme si c'était pas important  
Comme tu veux…_


End file.
